Lost In The Shadows
by kmcgeezy
Summary: Rowan is plagued by the same gruesome dream for a month straight. Questioning a local gypsy woman, she discovers that her dreams mean more than she realizes and is sent back to 1987 to try to change the fate of four vampires - her destined mate's in particular. She is determined to change the inevitable - or die trying. David x OC
1. Dreaming

Hey y'all!

I've been in a bit of a _Lost Boys_ mood lately which has inspired me to write this story! Not only that but the wonderful **FeliciaFelicis** has inspired me with her kind words to publish this sooner than I had anticipated. Which, by the way - if you're a Kiefer Sutherland fan (especially for his role as Ace in _Stand By Me_) I definitely suggest you check out her story called **You Are Not Alone**. It is absolutely fantastic!

Anyways, I hope y'all can give **Lost In The Shadows** a chance because I really love what I have planned so far! This first chapter is very short, I know, but I just wanted to give y'all a snippet just to see reactions to it. It will get better, I swear!

It would mean a lot to me if you could review after you've read because I really want to know what you guys think! Any criticism or praise is appreciated! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my original characters and content.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dreaming**

They say that dreams can be the gateway to the future. That some dreams have a significant meaning in every day trials and traumas of life. Dreams serve a higher purpose, one that we as humans have no understanding of. Dreams lead to your past and future while in the present.

What about nightmares? They can't possibly serve a higher purpose or be a gateway to the future. Especially the horrific nightmares that you pray to God you never have to encounter in real life. But what if the dreams or the nightmares are always the same? There can't possibly be one particular moment that means so much that you dream about it every night… could there?

They say when you dream you can only see the faces of people you know, but in my dreams I don't recognize the man. They also say you forget about 90 percent of your dreams, but I can remember every detail vividly.

Blood is the universal source of life for living mammals. It carries oxygen, hormones, nutrients, etc. through your body which allows it to function properly. Without it, death is inevitable.

While I knew all of the mechanics of blood, the constant sight of it in my dreams was overwhelming, yet I couldn't help but crave it. In my dream state, seeing the blood caused a thirst so unquenchable that it hurt. I wanted to feel that rubicund wine flooding down my throat; no, I needed it.

Blood wasn't the only thing I dreamed about though, and while that overwhelmed me, there was someone in my dreams that seemed to overwhelm me even more. He had the kind of face that I knew I would recognize anywhere and eyes – fierce eyes – that were crystal blue and could stare into the depths of my soul. He frightened me to say the least, but I was irrevocably mesmerized by him.

The dreams started on the night of my twenty-first birthday and after waking up dazed and confused, I knew something drastic was going to happen to me. The problem was, I didn't know when, but I had a feeling it was going to be sooner rather than later.

A month had gone by and the dreams remained the same. It started out on one of the many beaches in Santa Carla; there was a bon fire on the sand with a bunch of rebellious teenagers circling around dancing, drinking, and listening to rock music. The wind would pick up, but the hoodlums would pay no mind to their surroundings. I could hear menacing laughter on the wind just moments before the screaming began.

The first few times this dream occurred I was horrified, yet fascinated at the scene that was taking place before me. The attackers were nothing but faceless shadows, all except for the man with the eyes.

While the others would flock to the scene, this man would saunter in, a sly grin on his face. That didn't stop his attack from being any less gruesome though. In the end, there was blood everywhere. The part that frightened me the most was this man's ability to look directly at me as he lifted his bloodied face from his victim's neck. By then his contorted face returned to normal, the blood over his mouth striking against his pale skin. He would smirk up at me while licking his lips before saying something inaudible and turning away.

At first, these dreams terrified me, but the more they occurred, the more I couldn't wait to go to sleep to see them. As strange as that sounds, I was becoming attached to this blue-eyed monster of a man. Not only that, but I could feel a blood lust rising in me that I couldn't quench. Strangely enough, that blood lust only took place in my dream state.

It was the night of July 24th, the first night of the New Moon, that my dream changed. It wasn't a significant change, but it was enough of a change that I knew something major was about to happen.

The dream remained the same until the man looked at me with his bloody face. Before I wasn't able to distinguish what he said before turning away, but this time I heard him loud and clear: "Rowan, come join me."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Poison

This chapter is definitely a lot longer than the first so I hope it's more entertaining to read!

As I mentioned before, feel free to criticize or praise anything you read! I encourage it!

One of the things that inspires me to write the most is music, so I thought I would share the songs that have inspired events in this story.

For this chapter, my tune of choice is: **Poison** by **Alice Cooper**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my original characters and content.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Poison**

Waking up with a start, I clutched my chest trying to slow down my breathing. That was the first I ever heard the man say anything to me and it was quite surprising. His voice was smooth and I rather enjoyed the way he said my name. I shivered at the thought of hearing him say it again.

I ran my hands through my hair and looked at the clock beside me, it read 10:15am. I slept longer than usual, but I didn't mind. It was Saturday so I had nowhere to be.

My thoughts returned back to the man from my dreams causing me to groan. I must be going crazy, there is no way I should feel this way about a man from _a dream_, especially if he was a vampire.

Sighing I decided to take a quick shower before taking my daily stroll.

* * *

Walking along the boardwalk, like I did every morning, I felt the wind start to pick up. My long auburn hair was whipping furiously around my face and no amount of pushing it back helped. Clouds began rolling in rather quickly and I knew any moment the downpour would begin. While it didn't rain often, I always knew when it was coming.

Looking around, most of the shops were closed, considering it was rather early; all except for one – Madame Catarina's – a gypsy woman who tells fortunes and sells trinkets. I had heard many stories about Madame Catarina and how she was a weird phony, but who was I to judge her? Especially when I have dreams about a blue-eyed vampire every night. Following the strange gut-feeling I had, I walked towards the shop.

The bell chimed as I walked in, alerting Madame Catarina of my arrival. Immediately my senses were overwhelmed with the smell of incents, which I didn't seem to mind. The atmosphere was rather comforting and I smiled as I looked at the many rings, necklaces and bracelets that littered the display.

"I knew you would be coming sooner or later," an accented voice spoke, causing me to jump. Turning around I came face to face with a woman in her late forties with long charcoal hair and a sweet smile.

"Really?" I asked. Skepticism laced my voice, but it probably wasn't the first time Madame Catarina heard that come from a customer.

She nodded politely, the smile still gracing her face. "I have been expecting you for a while now."

Looking down at my booted feet, I scrunched my eyebrows together. _She has been expecting me?_ This was probably a scheme she used on all of her customers.

Madame Catarina chuckled, causing me to look back up at her.

"I assure you, this is not a scheme Rowan," she answered simply. My mouth fell open in astonishment.

_How the fuck does she know my name?_

I was utterly confused and about to take back my statement about not judging her.

"Come," she motioned towards the back room. "I have some explaining to do."

I willingly followed her back behind her curtained room. I was curious to see what she had to say. I have never been to a psychic/gypsy before! There was a stereotypical crystal ball sitting in the middle of her round table and I couldn't help but laugh internally. She smiled back at me politely, somehow reading my thoughts. She was strange, but I felt comfortable around her - almost like I've met her before. She motioned for me to sit down and I complied. I really didn't know what to expect. Was she going to grab my hands and start humming something?

She sat down across from me and took a deep breath. "I know about your dreams, Rowan. The blood. The man. Everything," she said, getting to the point.

A surprised gasp came out of my mouth. _How did she know that? _I haven't told anyone or written anything down anywhere.

"Listen to me, child. Do not be frightened by what I'm about to tell you," she paused, adding to the suspenseful feeling I had in my gut. Usually when someone tells you not to be frightened, that's exactly how you start to feel!

"You're about to be teleported back in time. I cannot explain it to you now, but you will find the answers you seek."

I didn't know how to react. I was utterly confused and couldn't form any coherent thoughts. Finally, after a few minutes of collecting myself I looked up at Madame Catarina. "I – I don't understand. What are you talking about? How is that possible?"

She simply shrugged before answering: "I told you; you will find the answers you seek. That is all you need to know."

Before I knew what was happening, I looked up at Madame Catarina as she blew a sweet smelling dust into my face. Immediately my vision began to blur and the room began to spin before going abruptly black.

* * *

Groaning, I woke up to the sound of distant screams and waves crashing along the shore. Allowing my eyes to adjust to the scene around me for a few moments, I sat up from my place in the sand and looked around. It was dark outside and I was on a beach, obviously. Looking behind me I noticed the familiar boardwalk and the lights of the shops and rides in the distance.

Chuckling to myself I realized that my experience with Madame Catarina had just been a dream. It had to be. Although… the only dream I had had for the past month has been about the blue-eyed vampire and blood. No – I told myself, it had to be a dream.

I jumped up from the sand and quickly wiped as much as possible from my legs and shirt. I began my journey up to the boardwalk. As I got closer I realized, shockingly enough, that things _were_ different. The people were dressed different and there was a band playing somewhere. The boardwalk rarely had any bands play on it anymore. I inched forward some more – things were definitely different. _Maybe I wasn't dreaming… _

Hesitantly, I made my way up the beach and up the steps leading to the boardwalk. The first thing I noticed was the sign – the sign for Madame Catalina's! _No fucking way._

There were quite a few people standing outside of the place, but I ignored all of their dirty looks as I stomped over there. I was angry. Angry because I had no idea where the hell I was or why I was even here. Yanking open the door, the bell jingled violently as I walked over to the counter.

"Hello?" I all but growled.

"Yes?" a voice sounded behind me. Whipping around I saw a younger version of the Madame Catalina I had met not even a half hour ago. My shock quickly subsided as her eyes lit up in recognition and she urgently motioned for me to follow her behind her infamous curtain. She pulled the curtain shut behind me and sat down in her chair.

"Rowan," she stated simply.

I nod my head yes as I sat down across from her.

"Please tell me you can enlighten me on what the hell is going on!" I all but screamed. "Not even 30 minutes ago I was in this same exact spot talking to an older you!"

I pulled at my hair in frustration. Catalina's eyes softened in compassion, but she remained quiet. The silence lasted for only moments before she began to speak again. "Your life is about to change, Rowan."

I rolled my eyes – _no shit, Sherlock_. A grin formed on Catalina's face, reading my thoughts.

I sighed before asking, "Oh really?" There was obvious sarcasm in my voice, but I didn't give a shit. I needed to know why the fuck I was sent back in time – the 80's none-the-less.

"Those dreams you've been having – that's why you've been sent back," she began. "After you leave me, you're going to meet someone. He is going to complicate everything you've ever believed and you're going to have to make some tough decisions while you're here."

I was confused. In my dreams the man was a… a vampire. How the fuck was that possible? Vampires don't exist outside of horror movies. Then again, mind reading gypsy women shouldn't exist either. I really needed to get out of here.

"A man is coming, Rowan. His name is Michael and unless you want your mate to perish, you need to stop him from getting mixed up with your boys."

I stared blankly at her, trying to take in what she was telling me. _My boys?_ _My mate? What the hell? I do not have a mate and I certainly do not have boys! _

"Go," Catalina started, once again knowing my thoughts. "Be strong, Rowan. You need to be strong." With that she got up and left the curtained room. I sat there in silence for a few moments trying to gather my thoughts. None of this made any sense that much was for sure.

Finally, I got up and walked out of the shop without looking back.

* * *

The boardwalk seemed to be even more crowded than before, if that was even possible. Most people were gathered in front of the stage where an eccentric man with a saxophone was gyrating around and singing. I couldn't help but let a small smile slip at that sight. I pushed my way through the crowd, ignoring the looks. I knew I looked different than them and I really didn't give a shit.

I suppose I should have been paying attention because someone rather violently pushed me and I stumbled forward. Turning my head around I saw the assailant grinning at me. _Bastard. _Still continuing forward I flipped my middle finger in the air. I figured that gesture still had the same universal meaning, even in the 80's.

As I was turning my head forward I heard the fighting, but it was too late to stop my feet from moving forward. I ran right into a solid back and stumbled backwards. The platinum blonde haired man turned around and my breath caught in my throat as the crystal blue eyes I have become so familiar with stared back at me. The same smirk from my dreams adored his face as his eyes assessed me. Our gaze broke seconds afterward as he was tugged in the opposite direction by a heavyset security guard.

_Holy shit_, I thought as I quickly tried to escape. I was not prepared to meet the man from my dreams this soon! I figured it would happen eventually, but not five minutes after being told I would! This was all happening way faster than I thought it would.

I all but ran to the side wall of the boardwalk a few feet away. I was hoping the crowd would block out the man from seeing me again.

Alas, that did not happen.

I sat on the wall facing the ocean for about three minutes before I felt someone step up behind me. My heart was racing as I turned around to come face to face with those blue eyes again.

I couldn't seem to turn away from his piercing gaze or stop the butterflies from fluttering around in my stomach. The sounds of the boardwalk seemed to disappear in those few moments, except for the sounds of my erratic heartbeat and heavy breathing, before rushing back once I broke eye contact.

My face flushed an embarrassing shade of red as I looked down at my dangling booted feet. His friends started snickering behind him, but he seemed to pay them no mind. I looked back up at him to see that his eyes had yet to leave me. _Stop fucking staring at me! _He chuckled deeply before turning from me and starting down the boardwalk.

My brows furrowed in confusion – why would he follow me just to stare for a few moments before walking away? Before I could stop myself, I hopped off the wall and began to follow the quartet. Catalina said my dream was a memory and I knew for a fact that the blue-eyed-nameless man was in them, so I needed to talk to him. If this so called memory was real then, while it was hard to swallow, him and his friends were vampires. Creatures of supposed myth. Although, time travel wasn't supposed to be real either, but I was proof that it was. But if this Michael guy was coming, I knew I shouldn't waste any time in warning them.

"Wait!" I yelled, causing a few people around me to stare. The group stopped at my request. I noticed they traveled like a pack of animals: the leader in the front while his disciples took up the rear. The three boys parted, revealing the back that I ran into only minutes before. He was tense, I could tell.

"I know what you are," I said, my voice coming out stronger than I felt. His lackeys circled around me, radiating agitation with a mixture of humor and a bit of fear. I shivered. If anyone should be scared, it should be me!

The blue-eyed man turned to face me, the seemingly permanent smirk adorning his face, _again_. _Jesus, does he ever put the shit-eating smirk away? Good God. _I could have sworn that at that moment, his smirk almost reached a full blown smile. Damn, those butterflies in my gut were back.

Pushing those feelings away, I stood up a little straighter and put a scowl on my face. That seemed to do the trick, until he decided to lean in closer to me and ask, "Oh really? Please enlighten me." He gaze flicked behind me to his friends, who seemed to once again snigger. I was getting fucking tired of that too. I turned to face them and scowled, causing their snickers to turn into full blown, stomach-clutching laughter.

However, I knew the next words I had to say would tip the scales and there would be no coming back from the humility. I looked back at the man in front of me, "I… uh… kind of dreamed about you."

The laughter behind me stopped, much to my amazement. Blue-eyes still had a damned smirk on his face, but his eyes were showing a bit of something else – curiosity and anger.

"You're a vampire," I whispered, the air around me shifting causing the hair on my arms and neck to rise. I stared at the man in front of me for a few more moments, but the intimidation caused me to look down at my feet.

Deep laughter erupted from the man in front of me, causing me to look back up. He was laughing, much like his friends had been earlier. While his smirks got annoying, his laughter was something completely different. It made him look even younger and I decided that I liked him like this. I tried to mentally scold myself for thinking that, but it was no use. I liked to see this man laugh.

Those thoughts immediately vanished as I remembered what Catalina had told me earlier. _ My mate._ The blonde haired, blue eyed man was my supposed mate! Holy fucking shit.

His mirth faded a few moments later before he turned to walk away once again. He either thought I was mental or he was angry that I knew his dirty little secret. "Stop," I growled, grabbing his arm.

He grew frigid and growled back before turning and stepping close to me. "You're messing with the wrong guy, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, ignoring the tingling sensations running up my fingers at the contact.

"Look," I sighed. "This is going to sound ridiculous, I know, but... I was sent here to help you." He looked back at his friends and it seemed like he was having a conversation with them. I didn't take my eyes off him and noticed that he shook his head slightly.

Just as I was about to say something, another voice spoke, "David?"

The man in front of me – David, apparently – turned to look behind him. His name was David. I smiled slightly, thinking that his named suited him perfectly. However, my thoughts shifted once again as I remembered the woman who spoke his name.

There stood a beautiful brunette with very curly hair. She was holding the hand of a younger boy, who started to shrug her off when he saw the boys behind me. I smiled as he ran past me and started attacking one of the blondes boys. I focused my attention back to the woman in front of me, who was looking at me curiously. Her gaze flicked to David before going back to me.

"Who is this?" she asked, walking to David and standing close to him. A surge of jealousy went through me at the sight of them standing so close to one another. I felt possessive all of a sudden, a feeling that was very unfamiliar to me.

David's gaze flicked back to me and he seemed to be able to read me like a book because his infamous smirk reappeared on his face. He wrapped an arm around the woman and pulled her closer, "No one, Star."

He glanced back at his boys and motioned with his head for them to follow him, before he started walking away. Star glanced back at me as David dragged her away, a confused look on her face.

I could feel the heat flood my body as anger rushed through me. That motherfucker. He knew how I was feeling and used it against me.

One by one the boys passed me, giving me a side glance as they did. The last one, the one with the longest and curliest blonde hair, gave me a grin and a wave as he passed. I stood there watching them walk away from me, unable to make myself move.

Once they got lost in the crowd, I felt myself start regain movement and I decided I needed to speak to Catalina, _now_.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Hysteria

Well, it's been way too long since I've updated! I just want to give a quick thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story so far!

I would just like to mention that updates are probably going to be slow because I have returned home from college where I do not have internet access. I will be able to update via my phone, but they will be shorter chapters and they will probably have more spelling and grammar errors, lol. I guess that just means a longer story, right? ;)

Anyways, the song for this chapter is **Hysteria** by **Def Leppard**! I just love this song!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my original characters and content.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hysteria**

"Catalina!" I yelled, pushing through the curtain. She was sitting at the table, almost as if she was expecting me. A small smile adorned her face as she motioned for me to take a seat.

Sighing, I did as I was asked. We sat there for a few moments, but I couldn't handle the silence any longer, "I met them tonight." She only nodded, not saying a word.

"Well I told them and they didnt believe me!" I yelled. Catalina chuckled before speaking, "If they had done the same to you, would you have believed them?"

I realized that she was right, of course they wouldn't believe me! I was so stupid to believe that they would. I needed to figure out a way to make them believe me because I needed to help them. I remembered the affection I felt towards David in my dreams and I knew that I felt a similar, but not as intense, affection towards the other boys too.

Catalina spoke up before I could think any more on the subject, "Let us try something." She motioned for me to get up and I did, following her to another room behind another set of curtains. The lights were dim and there were candles and incents burning as she sat me down on a comfortable looking bed.

"Lie down, Rowan," she said. I obeyed her request and lie on my back, my hands folded across my stomach. Catalina pulled a chair up beside me and started talking.

"We're going to try and coax another memory out of you, one that will hopefully aid you in convincing the boys of your sincerity. So just relax your mind Rowan, and think about the boys you met tonight and your desire to change their fatal outcome."

I took a deep breath and did as she asked. Pictures of David, Star, and the other boys flooded my mind. There was David's smirk and the boy's laughter as I tried to explain to them what my intentions were.

Then I saw the confusion on Star's face when she saw me talking to David and I felt jealousy course through me. I tried my best to swallow the sour taste in my mouth, but to no avail.

There was no denying the intense emotions I felt towards David, but funnily enough, that's not what was scaring me the most. What scared me was the thought of something bad happening to David and the boys and me not being able to do anything about it.

The more I thought about needing to save them, the more new memories started to flood in. Just as the others had been, I was watching from a distance, but I knew right away that something bad was going to happen.

I saw a vamped-out David crouching on a ceiling beam and he was growling at another vamped-out man. The words being spoken were undetectable, but I saw the strange man launch into the air and attack David. They were flying through the air and ramming into beams and walls.

David was pushing the man towards a deer antler display, hoping to pierce the man in the heart. To my horror, the brunette man gained the upper hand ramming David right into the antlers.

My view suddenly changed and I saw Star and three other boys I did not recognize standing on the stairs. They had blood and guts covering them and I swallowed the uncomfortable lump in my throat realizing that could have only happened if they managed to kill the other boys.

Star ran to the brunette man that killed my David and he pulled her close as if to shield the other boys from his view.

My point of view once again changed so that I was standing in front of the man and Star. He whispered something to her and her gaze shifted to David's pinned body. She showed no emotion whatsoever, which fueled my hate towards her.

Before I could see anything else, I was pulled roughly from the vision, as gasp emitting from my mouth as I shot up in the bed.

My vision refocused and I found myself back in Catalina's room. She was sitting next to me calmly as I sat there trying to catch my breath. "I know who kills David," I gasped.

She nod in understanding before getting up and moving the chair back to its original place. "Then you will find them tomorrow night and warn them again. For now, you should sleep. It has been an eventful day," she said before leaving the room.

I sighed and sat back in the bed. She was right, I needed to find the boys again tomorrow and make sure the heed my warning. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but I knew that wouldn't happen until I saw David again. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Flirtin' With Disaster

Thanks for being patient, y'all! It's been a very stressful, busy summer for me so far, so I'm sorry updates are taking so long! I've written out a lot of this story, it's just transferring it to the site that seems to take forever! So really, to all my followers and reviewers, THANK YOU for sticking with me. It really means a lot!

So, I hope this chapter satiates your thirst for The Lost Boys. I am not completely satisfied with it, but I'm hoping it makes sense to y'all and doesn't seem as fast paced as I think it does. Please point out anything confusing! Sometimes when I write I forget y'all don't know what's going on in my head. ;P

The song I have chosen for this chapter is **Flirtin' With Disaster **by **Molly Hatchet**! It's a great song and happens to get stuck in my head for hours after I hear it! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my original characters and content.

FYI: I know there are some details that have strayed from the film, but just bear with me, okay? :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Flirtin' With Disaster**

The sun had finally set and people of every facet of life were scattered on the boardwalk. Children were running around without any parental supervision, punks with wild hair colors were leaning against buildings smoking, tourists with faces alight in fascination were taking in the scenery, and rowdy teens were sitting on railings yelling obscene things at passers-by. It was nothing like the boardwalk in my time. It was brighter, more alive.

I stopped as I came upon the 'Missing Persons' board. There was so many faces up there, it was disturbing. Deep down, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I knew most, if not all, of these missing persons were the result of David and the boys. I have never seen this many missing faces. I forced myself to look away and keep walking. There really was nothing I could do to help the people on that board, not if the boys got them.

I continued walking until a video store, Video Max, came into sight. I was drawn in there instantly, although I wasn't really sure why. The door chimed pleasantly as I walked in and the man at the front greeted me with a smile. He wore a weird patterned shirt, a plaid jacket with the collar up, and glasses. "Good evening, miss. Anything I can help you find?"

I returned a smile, but shook my head. "No, thank you. I'm just going to look around."

He continued to smile, "Sure, sure. Just let me know if you need help finding anything."

I walked around the store for a few minutes, still unsure as to why my gut told me to come in here. However, when the door chimed again I looked up seeing the boys walk in. My heart fluttered at the sight of David and an involuntary smile appeared on my face. I was standing behind a movie display, watching as the boys circled the front counter, eyeing Max and the woman he was talking to. Moments later, after Max scolded them, they were heading out the door. Not wanting to waste my chance, I followed them.

"Hey!"

All four of them turned around at the same time. David looked a bit uncomfortable, but the other boys were alive with delight. After lighting a cigarette, David replied, "What do you want now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Have you thought about anything I told you last night?"

"Yeah. I've thought of a thousand and one ways to kill you."

One of the boys chuckled behind me and muttered, "More like a thousand and one ways to fuck you." The boys started to laugh, until David glared in their direction.

I couldn't help but grin. "Oh, really?" I questioned, cocking my hip out to the side and crossing my arms. He simply shrugged and tossed away his half finished cigarette before swinging his leg over his bike. The boys followed his example, which was no surprise.

All joking aside, I honestly had no idea what to say to make David listen to me. I'm his mate for crying out loud! How does he not feel the same intense connection that I do? Do I have to freaking shout it to the world?

Their engines started. Well, I needed to say something before they took off.

"David!" I yelled over the revving engines. His head shot to my direction and I noticed curiosity in his eyes. It almost seemed like it was instinct that he reacted that way.

We stared at each other for a few moments and I willed him to take me with him and the boys. He needs to listen to what I have to say. I'm trying to save his undead ass here! I broke eye contact and huffed in frustration.

"Get on," he said. My eyes shot back up to meet his and a bright smiled appeared on my face. Not wanting to waste any time, I climbed on behind him. Before I even had a chance to get a good grip, David took off down the boardwalk.

The shouts and laughter of the boys behind us were contagious and I found myself glancing behind me as mirth filled the air. Within moments my own shouts of delight were joining theirs.

* * *

We stopped a few feet from the outdoor concert. It looked to be the same muscular, gyrating man from the night before. I was too busy taking in my surroundings to notice that I was still sitting behind David, my arms glued around his waist.

Blushing a bit, I climbed off his bike and s took a few steps towards the beach. The wind had picked up a bit causing my mess of hair to fly around my face. I did my best to contain it, but to no avail. I just let it go and focused on the show in front of me.

The people in the crowd were swaying and clapping along with the music. The smile I had on my face faltered as I saw a familiar figure with brown, curly hair in the crowd. She was moving to the music just like everyone else, except she wasn't paying any attention to the man on the stage. Instead she was eyeing someone else in the crowd. As I followed the direction she was glancing in, I recognized the man she was staring at - Michael. Shit.

Turning back to my boys, they were all doing their own thing. Except for David - he was staring at me while smoking yet another cigarette. The godforsaken butterflies were furiously beating their wings in my stomach again. I took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Look, David. I know you don't want to believe anything I tell you, but you really need to listen to me." I paused, but he continued to stare at me and puff in his cigarette.

"You're in danger," I looked at the other boys who were watching me with interest. "All of you."

They looked at each other, then started to laugh. I crossed my arms and let them have a few moments of enjoyment.

"Star doesn't care for you, David. You may think she does, but she doesn't. Not really."

Finally, he spoke, "Oh, and you do? Is that it?"

More than you could possibly know, I thought.

Instead of answering, I changed the subject. "There's a guy named Michael. He's going to kill you. That's what I was brought here to change, David."

He stared at me with calculating eyes, before smirking. "You do realize that I'm a vampire, right?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"I am very much aware of that," I said, looking towards the ground. Unwanted tears were clouding my vision, but I forced myself to keep them at bay. Lord knows I don't need the boys picking on me at the moment. Still glancing at my shoes, I heard a sigh come from David before he, not surprisingly, lit a cigarette. The salty air started to sting my eyes so I quickly wiped them, hoping no one would notice.

I really could use Catalina's help right now. Besides begging, I really didn't know how else to try and convince David of my sincerity.

I looked up at him again in the hopes that he would see my honesty and believe that I just want to save him.

"David," I whispered.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill out of the ocean that is my eyes. There was a flicker of emotion behind David's cold, blue eyes, but as quick as it was there, it was gone again.

"Get on Marko's bike, now," he ordered. I raised my brow in question but did as he demanded.

I wiped the remaining tears out of my eyes and swung on to Marko's bike, just as Star and Laddie appeared. Michael was following at a distance, but following Star none-the-less. There was a younger boy tagging along behind Michael, a boy that I recognized from my last dream.

Laddie ran to Dwayne and climbed on his bike and Star climbed on the back of David's. The boys stared in Michael's direction, taunting and chuckling, but I was hardly paying attention to that. Instead, I was glaring at Star. Jealousy simmered deep within, wanting to spill out, but I forced it away. Soon enough, the bikes started and we took off down the boardwalk, leaving a confused Michael behind.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Youth Gone Wild

Dear readers, please pick up your jaws from the floor and pop your eyeball's back into their sockets - I have updated! It didn't take me months either! Haha. So, I just want to let you know that I am super pumped about this chapter! I really love how it turned out and I think it sets up some things quite nicely. I hope you enjoy! And please remember to review and follow! Thanks guys!

The song for this chapter is **Youth Gone Wild **by **Skid Row**!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my original characters and content.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Youth Gone Wild**

The salty ocean air seemed to have a calming effect on me as we sped through the night. The frustration and anger ebbed away as excitement and adrenaline took its place. Riding on the back of a motorcycle, albeit a different one than I would have preferred, was thrilling to say the least.

Slowly, I pulled my arms off of Marko's waist and lifted them into the air. I tipped my head back to look at the star filled sky. I couldn't help but grin as I felt like I was flying.

Before I could really start to enjoy myself, we started slowing down. What the hell?

Readjusting my grip on Marko, I studied my surroundings. We were at a secluded part of the beach, but the boardwalk lights were still visible. When we came to a complete stop, Star all but jumped off David's bike. She had an angry look on her face as she glared at him.

"So, who was that, Star? We're all just dying to know," David smirked. The boys and I got it and we chuckled a bit.

Star crossed her arms and glanced at us. Her eyes narrowing when she saw me.

"Who is she?" She asked, nodding in my direction.

David glanced at me, "She's none of your concern. Now, answer the question, Star."

While I didn't like how he acknowledged me, I ignored it. After all, I wanted to hear what Star had to say too.

She glanced at me again before she sighed and turned to David.

"I don't know. I only just saw him at the concert and he started to follow me. It's not like I encouraged him," she purred, flipping her curls off her shoulder.

Seriously? Tell me David doesn't actually believe that, right?

"That's it?" He questioned, an unbelieving look in his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk. Good boy. Star seemed to know that he didn't quite believe her, but nod her head as a response.

The anger I felt earlier came back full force and I snapped. "You sure about that Star? I mean, you were both eyeing each other up rather intensely don't you think?"

Her head whipped in my direction and I just smiled, "I saw you, Star."

If looks could kill...

"Who the hell are you?" she yelled, taking a step forward. No, the real question is: who the hell does she think she is? She's the one who is going to get my mate killed.

I climbed off Marko's bike and started to march towards her.

"Yes! Cat fight," one of the boys (Paul most likely) whisper shouted. I heard them get off their bikes as well.

The closer I got to her, the more she started to shy away. I really didn't want to have to start a fight with her, but she doesn't seem to realize that there are going to be serious consequences to her actions. As long as I get that through her head, everything will be fine.

I stopped a few paces in front of her. She somehow managed to move her way back towards David, who was still sitting on his bike, seemingly not concerned with the scene before him. There was obviously no help coming from him.

"You want to know who I am, Star?" I questioned. "Well, let me tell you. I am from the future and I was sent here to stop you and your friend Michael - you don't know it yet, but that's his name - from getting Dwayne, Marko, Paul, and David killed! I can't let that happen because A.) that's seriously fucked up and B.) David is my mate and I will stop at nothing to protect him. Do ya understand who I am now?"

Finally, I took a deep, needed breath.

For once the boys were speechless and even, I dare say it, frightened. I risked a glance at David, who seemed to be equally shocked.

I swallowed hard as I realized what had slipped out during my rant. I didn't mean to let that information be known just yet. I thought it would be better to fill David in on the mate situation after I made sure Michael didn't kill him.

As I looked at the faces of the people standing around me, there was a mixture of expressions.

Star had her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she seemed to be thinking quite hard.

Marko's eyes were wide and he was doing his best to hide his grin behind his hands.

Paul was staring blankly, so I really couldn't decipher his expression.

Laddie was falling asleep in Dwayne's arms, and as for Dwayne himself, he didn't seem too surprised at the news. It made me wonder if he had known since the get go.

I was half afraid to see David's expression; I didn't want to be disappointed by his reaction. I stared at the crashing waves for a few minutes, trying to distract myself from looking at David. The silence got to be too much, however, and I just had to look at him. When my eyes met his, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

His expression was unreadable; he didn't seem pissed, but he didn't look ecstatic either. I stood immobile, afraid to break the tension. Luckily, I didn't have to; David did.

"Why don't you boys take Star and Laddie back to the boardwalk," he said breaking our eye contact to look at his brothers. "I would like to have a word with my... mate."

Another shiver ran down my spine as the word 'mate' came out of his mouth.

The boys each nod and climbed on their bikes. Star stood frozen in place, looking between David and I for a few moments before climbing in the back of Marko's bike. Their engines started with loud growls and they took off back down the beach. I watched as their forms got smaller in the distance.

As they finally faded from sight I realized that I was finally alone with David.

The butterflies that I have become fast friends with swiftly returned, beating their wings furiously in my stomach. The sound of David's lighter coming to life brought me out of my thoughts.

My eyes flicked over to him as he took a drag from his cigarette. Smoking was a repulsive act in my opinion, but with David, I would deal with it. I mean, he's a vampire and I'm disgusted by his smoking habit? As if that isn't the most bizarre thing ever.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to start explaining yourself?" he said calmly.

Opening and closing my mouth a few times, I gathered my thoughts.

How much more does he need to know? I pretty much spilled the beans about everything already.

"W-what do you want to know?" I managed to spill out.

The grin that appeared on his face was illuminated by the moonlight. "Not as confident as we were ten minutes ago, I see."

I felt my face heat up at that. I can't help it that he makes me nervous! I may be a red head, but that doesn't mean I'm fiery all the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I rolled my eyes. "I was just trying to get the information through your thick skulls. You didn't want to listen before."

Okay, well, maybe I can be.

He chuckled, causing my butterflies to go berserk.

"I'm serious, David. I don't want to see anything happen to you again," I said.

He sauntered towards me. "What do you mean, 'again'?"

He was now standing close enough that I could practically feel the burning end of his cigarette on my cheek.

"I've dreamed about your death. The death that Michael caused and I am not all too keen about seeing it happen again, thank you very much," I swallowed thickly.

My eyes burned with tears at the memory of antlers protruding from David's chest. No, I forced the image out of my head, it was all going to turn out differently - it had to.

I quickly blinked the tears away and looked David in eyes. The blue orbs staring back softened for a few seconds as he brought his gloved hand up to caress the side of my face. I instinctively turned towards his touch and closed my eyes. Much to my displeasure, I felt him pull away quickly, causing sadness to creep into my features.

He walked a few steps away from me and stared out at the ocean. No words were spoken for a few minutes as he finished his cigarette, then took out another one and lit it.

Good lord, what a chain smoker. It's a good thing he can't die. However, all of this secondhand smoke can kill me. Asshole.

My thoughts were interrupted as he started to walk back towards me.

"So, tell me," he paused before me, taking a drag and letting the smoke roll out of his lips with a sly grin. "How far are you willing to go, Rowan?"

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Say Hello To The Night

Hey guys! So I just wanted to start off by saying thank you to all of my reviewers! I don't think I have said that to y'all yet! You are the ones who keep me going and make me want to update! Thank you **FeliciaFelicis**, **Mrs. Ace Merrill**, **Honeygee08**, **Emzy2k11**, **crimsonsky321**, **Mystic Vampyre**, **The Doctor Rose**, **CastleRockGirl**, **Aimee**, and **Emily**!

The song for this chapter obviously has to be **Lost In The Shadows** by **Lou Gramm**! It should be familiar to all of you. I think it's my favorite from the soundtrack and is obviously the title of this lovely story.

Enjoy!

A/N: Would you guys be interested in a David POV or would you rather me stick to Rowan's? Let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my original characters and content.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Say Hello To The Night**

How far was I willing to go? I asked myself as David and I sped back towards the boardwalk.

I never really thought about it before, considering 48 hours ago I never knew of David's existence. I came back in time for him though, didn't I? That had to count for something.

There is no telling what goes on in that head of his, so his expectations could go farther than mine.

Did he expect me to kill Michael before he could kill them?

Oh, god.

Did he expect me to turn?

I hadn't put much thought into that either. I mean, it would make sense wouldn't it? If I was truly his mate, I would want to be with him for the rest of eternity, right? It would be the only solution. But then again, what if I was brought back to my world after I was turned here? Would I still be a vampire?

I was unsure how the turning process occurred. The only knowledge I had about being turned was from movies.

The vampire drains the human until they're a few heartbeats from death, makes them drink from their vein, buries them in a cemetery for the night, and then they rise the next night where their transformation completes once they've fed.

At least, that's the process I think I remember from True Blood.

Did it really work the same way? I don't know if I would like to have David almost kill me before turning me. Maybe there is more than one way to do it?

I have so many questions, but did I have enough time to get them all answered before every thing goes down? I doubt it.

I drifted out of my thoughts when we stopped next to the boys by the carousel. I removed my hands from David's waist before sitting back a little.

He made no move to get up and neither did I. He looked over his shoulder at me for a second, and shook his head with grin. I tried to hide my own grin by asking, "Where's Star?"

The boys laughed.

Paul answered, "Luring lover boy." He motioned for me to turn around and look behind me.

I saw Star and Michael walking side by side in the distance, smiling at the conversation they were having.

I felt a hand rest on my thigh and looked down to see David's gloved one resting there.

I looked up as he started to speak. "Why don't you go hop on Marko's bike for a bit, okay?"

He looked at me softly, a major change in attitude that I didn't object to at all.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms. And like that his demeanor changed, going from easy-going to anger due to my defiance. "Because I said so, that's why," he snapped, taking his hand off my thigh quickly. I huffed and reluctantly did as he asked.

I had to remember that David is a vampire who has a quick temper, not some regular guy.

Marko smiled at me politely and moved to provide some extra room for me. I climbed on the back of his bike just as Star arrived at what seemed to be Michael's bike. From the looks of it, it was nothing compared to the boys' bikes.

The boys started their bikes and rode a few feet down the boardwalk to get to them.

Star was about to climb on Michael's bike when she saw us.

"Where ya going, Star?" David smirked.

"For a ride with Michael," she shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at her. She seemed to be ignoring what I told her an hour earlier, which proved to piss me off.

"Let's go," Michael spoke up for the first time, trying to pull Star away. She looked back and forth between the two men, deciding who she should go with.

I glanced at David, who stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Star," he said, drawing out her name.

She looked between Michael and David one last time before walking towards David, who smirked and helped her climb on the back of his bike. Beside me, Paul chuckled.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?" the leader of the pack questioned.

Michael rolled his eyes, putting a forced grin on his face. "I can't beat your bike," he said, as if we didn't already know that.

"You don't need to beat me, Michael. You just have to try and keep up," David grinned.

As the boys re-started their bikes I heard Dwayne talk for, well, the first time ever. He whispered to Laddie who was behind him, "Let's go for a ride."

I managed to grip on to Marko just as we took off down the boardwalk, Michael trying to follow.

The boys hooted and hollered as we raced down the boardwalk, weaving in and out of crowds of people. I even caught myself hollering along with them, a big smile on my face.

We drove down the boardwalk steps and on to the beach, heading in what seemed to be the same direction as earlier.

The boys formed a line as they sped side by side. David and Star were beside Marko and I, so I looked over at them. Star's wild hair was blowing around her face as she turned to watch Michael behind us. I looked back long enough to see that he was keeping up, before looking at David. He had a wide smile on his face and was enjoying the thrill of the ride.

As if he could sense me watching, he looked over at me, no anger in his features. That caused a flutter of relief to go through me. He wasn't angry with me, that's good. The smile didn't leave his face as he winked at me before gaining more speed to get ahead of the rest of us. This caused me to laugh and shake my head at him.

Things seemed to be getting better between us. He definitely wasn't as hostile as he was the day before, which made me happy. It's hard to believe that I have only known these people for such a short amount of time, yet somehow gained a bit of their trust all ready. In all honesty, I think my stubbornness and defiance is what made them like me in the first place.

I had to find Catalina soon and let her know of my progress. I know she has to be worried. At the thought if the gypsy woman, I had to wonder what her role in all of this was. I mean, why should she care what happens to a bunch of vampires? I made a mental note to ask her about that when I next saw her. Which should probably be soon.

The sound of crashing waves seemed to disappear as we entered a much foggier, wooded area. We were weaving in between trees, much like we were earlier with people.

I squinted my eyes as the fog blocked my vision of the surroundings and the other boys. None of this seemed to bother them at all, as they continued to holler and carry on. I decided to close my eyes and rest my head on Marko's back to prevent the hanging twigs from poking my eyes out.

I had to wonder how Michael was faring back there, but I wasn't as concerned as I could have been.

That may sound like a bitchy thing to say, but he's about to cause nothing but trouble for David and the boys. How else should I feel?

Before I knew what was happening next, I heard a crash. My heart stopped at the thought of David being the one in an accident.

When I looked up, I saw Michael and his bike on the ground - inches away from the edge of a cliff!

Holy shit! I thought as I climbed off the bike to get a closer look. As I got closer to the edge I realized that we were at Hudson's Bluff and down below waves were crashing on the pointed rocks. Gulping, I took a few steps back. Wouldn't want to fall on to that!

Yelling caught my attention and I looked up just in time to see Michael launching himself at David.

"What the hell are you doing, huh!?" Michael yelled just as he landed a punch on David's face. Star and I both screamed 'No!' at the same time, but ran towards different men.

The boys reached them first, but instead of holding back both of them, only held back Michael.

"Just you!" Michael shouted. "Just you."

I ran to David's side. I decided it would be best not to touch him at the moment, just in case he did decide to fight Michael. I just wanted to get close enough to do a quick inspection to make sure he was okay.

I knew he was fine when grinned at Michael and repeated the same words he said to me an hour ago, "How far you willing to go, Michael?"

I looked at him oddly, wondering if he used those words on everyone.

Which brought me back to that very question. I still didn't know the answer to it yet, but if there was one thing that I did know, it was that I would be willing to go as far as necessary to protect him.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Angel Eyes

Once again, thank you to those of you who favorite, follow, read, and review! Y'all mean so much to me.

The song responsible for the title of this chapter is Angel Eyes by New Year's Day. They aren't an 80's band like I have been using, but I have been obsessed with this song for a week! So check it out!

Now, just to warn you, in this chapter there is a lot of dialogue from the movie, but it needed to be done. I inserted as much Rowan as possible. Next chapter, I promise there will be a lot more of her!

Oh and another warning: there is a little bit of drug use in this chapter as well. Nothing too major though.

So, are you ready?

Be sure to review, please! It makes me happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my original characters and content.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Angel Eyes**

We made it back to their humble abode, which turned out to be a cave that used to be a hotel until an earthquake hit 85 years ago. I heard David telling Michael the story, but I was too fascinated with everything to pay much attention. From the looks of it, the boys have been here for a while. They all had their designated spots that they resigned to when they entered the cave.

On the boardwalk they radiate power and seduction, but here in their home, they are care free and almost childish. It's a pleasant change. One that caused me to instantly relax.

"So check it out, Mikey," Paul laughed, lighting up a joint.

David walks over to Michael, who was still standing close to the entrance with Star next to him. He clasps him on the shoulder and walks him around the cave.

"Marko - food," David demands.

Immediately the curly haired boy released the dove he was holding and left the cave.

"That's what I love about this place," David continued walking Michael around the cave. "You ask, and then you get."

Grabbing the joint from Paul's hand David offers it to Michael, "Appetizer?"

Michael, took it from David and took a drag.

"You'll like it here Michael," David said, patting Michael on the back. Michael handed the joint back to Paul, who also took a hit.

"Hey, Paul! Pass it over here, bud," I said waving him over. He looked at David with a raised brow. David, however, was looking at me, a grin on his face.

"Hey now, I don't need his permission," I said waving my hand. "What happened to 'you ask and then you get', huh?"

I held out my hand, getting impatient. Just because I am David's mate, a human nonetheless, doesn't mean everyone has to look to him for permission.

As if sensing my annoyance, David laughed. "Well, you heard her, Paul. Give the lady what she asked for."

Paul handed me the joint, sitting down next to me. David, Michael, and Paul all watched as I brought it to my lips and took a drag. I let the smoke fill my lungs before releasing it.

"Alrighttt," Paul sang out as he took the joint from me and taking another hit.

Closing my eyes, I relaxed as much as I possible on the hard, cement fountain. I felt David's presence in front of me a few moments later. My eyes still closed, I asked, "Yesss?"

He chuckled, causing me to open my eyes. He pulled his wheelchair in front of me and sat down in it.

"Thought you didn't like smokers?"

"Cigarette smokers," I corrected. "Statistically there are more deaths caused by tobacco smoking than marijuana smoking."

"I have never heard that statistic," he rebutted.

I laughed a real laugh. Probably the first real laugh David has heard come out of my mouth.

"You've also never been to the year 2013, unlike me. It's no wonder you haven't read that statistic."

Being the jackass that he is, David pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Touché."

"You're impossible!" I rolled my eyes. He simply shrugged and took a drag.

I glanced to my right and Michael was talking to Paul. They were far enough away that I could talk to David in private. Well, private from Michael at least.

"So, what do you plan on doing with him?" I asked, a serious tone to my voice.

Staring at Michael, David said, "Don't worry about it."

"What!? Are you being serious?"

I was furious. David insists on being the one calling the shots, but how in the hell was I supposed to help keep him alive if he won't include me in any of his plans. He may not have voiced those plans yet, but he definitely has one. Michael is a threat to him and his brothers, he can't risk it.

"David!" I whisper-shouted. The same anger he had earlier flickered in his eyes.

"I said," he paused taking a drag. "Don't worry about it. I've got everything under control, sweetheart. Have faith in your mate."

Oh, so now he was using the mate card and pet names on me. I didn't want to back down, but I relented. This time.

I took a deep breath, "Fine, fine. But I swear to God you better know what you're doing, David."

Getting up, he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it as he came towards me. My eyes didn't leave him as he came up to me and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"Atta girl," he said before turning to Michael and calling his name.

I felt myself flush at the first somewhat intimate contact between David and I. I mean, yes, he has given me soft looks and reassuring pats, but nothing like that! In the presence of his boys nonetheless! David doesn't seem like the type to initiate PDA, or anything nice, to be honest. He must have really wanted to shut me up because the next thing I knew, he had sat back down in his chair while Michael sat across from me in another chair.

"Michael, Rowan. Rowan, Michael," he introduced us. I simply nodded as did Michael.

"Feeding time! Come and get it, boys," Marko announced, jumping from the entrance.

"Alrighttt," the boys all sang out.

Looking at Star for the first time since getting here, she was standing by the entrance, a worried look on her face. She was looking at Michael, and when I glanced back at him, he was staring right back. He could tell Star was uncomfortable with something, he just didn't know what it was.

Marko began tossing cartons of food around at the boys with a pair of chop sticks in his mouth. He even brought me something, but handed it to me instead of throwing it. Opening it up, I saw chicken lo mein.

"Thanks, Marko!" I said grabbing the chop sticks out of his mouth and opening them.

He pouted at me for a second for taking his chop sticks, but replaced it quickly with a smile. He nodded then handed David a carton.

"Chinese," he opened the box. "Good choice."

David hands Michael the carton, "Guests first."

Michael tries to decline, but David wasn't having any of it. With his arms still out he says, "You don't like rice? Tell me Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?"

He starts to laugh and the others join in. I shake my head while digging around my carton.

"C'mon," he insists. Michael finally gives in, grinning as he takes the rice from David. Marko hands David another container as Michael takes his first bite of rice.

"How are those maggots?" David asks suddenly. With rice still in his mouth, Michael looks at the blonde with a confused expression on his face.

"Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots, how do they taste?"

The boys start laughing once again as Michael looks at his container. I also took a peek, but still only saw rice. David must be doing a mind trick? I didn't know vampires could do that, but its the only thing that makes sense at the moment. I checked my own food, just in case. Nope - I'm in the clear from David's Jedi mind tricks.

Michael spit out his "maggots" and dropped the container. For the first time, Star scolds the boys. "Leave him alone."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my food. Glancing at David, he was no longer laughing along with the boys, but playing with his container of food. He looks rather annoyed.

Michael wiped the remaining rice off his face while looking at the mess on the floor. He eyebrows are furrowed, as if he is just now seeing that it is only rice.

"Sorry 'bout that. No hard feelings, huh?" David asked.

Michael shook his head, "No."

David hands Michael the other container he was holding. "Why don't you try some noodles?"

Michael goes to grab them, but after looking at the content in the container, he gets a sick look on his face.

"They're worms," he stated, closing his eyes for a second.

As if shocked by this, David looks at the noodles and mixes them around. "What do you mean, they're worms?"

He takes a bite. Michael tries to stop him, "Don't eat..."

He was too late, David had them in his mouth and was chewing them. "They're only noodles, Michael," he grins.

The confused boy takes the container and looks through the contents.

I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. Star, however, didn't find it funny, "That's enough."

Star needs to relax. Whose side is she on anyways?

I watched as Marko walked to David, who whispered in his ear. Marko disappears for a moment, then comes back. In his hands is a very fancy, jeweled wine bottle. He carried it as if it was some sacred artifact that he worshipped.

Star suddenly rushed over to stand behind Michael.

David takes the bottle from Marko's hands and takes the cork out. He takes a swig of the contents and as he swallows, he shudders a it runs down his throat. He opens his eyes, looking more empowered than ever.

"Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us."

'What is that?' I wondered.

Michael hesitated to take the bottle, but does anyways. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne start to chant Michael's name.

"You don't have to Michael," Star says. He voice held fear in it.

"Michael," David said. His tone held a threatening tone.

Maybe he did have a plan in motion after all.

"It's blood," Star responded.

Michael grins, "Yeah, sure. Right." He takes multiple gulps of the wine.

The boys start to cheer. David claps and shouts, "Bravo!"

Paul went to Michael saying, "You're one of us, bud. Let the good times roll!"

I wasn't sure why I started cheering as well, but I didn't have time to think about it as Paul came over to me and urged me off the fountain. He spun me around causing me to laugh louder than before. After my vision stopped spinning, Paul was thrusting a joint in my face. I rolled my eyes and took a drag before handing it back to him.

As Michael continued to drink from the wine bottle, he began to loosen up. I noticed the look on Star's face; she looked worried for Michael. She started to back herself behind the curtains, taking Laddie with her.

David turned to look at me, giving me a wink and a smile, before joining the boys in their jumping and hollering about the cave. Marko, for some reason or another, started to push David around the cave in the wheelchair he was occupying.

Laughing, I sat down on the couch as they prompted Michael to drink more. After a few sips from the bottle, the changes started to take affect. He was no longer quiet or wary of the boys and joined them in their mirth. His eyes glistened with excitement as he shouted out how free he felt.

The others boys looked at each other as if thinking the same thing before leading Michael out of the cave.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Mikey!" Paul laughed as they climbed through the entrance, heading to the opening of the cave. Marko followed close behind Paul and Michael, while Dwayne waited for David.

"You comin'?" he asked his leader. David stood from his chair and glanced at me.

"Go on, I'll be here when you get back," I waved him off.

He held my gaze and continued to stand there. "I'll meet you up there, Dwayne," he said, still not breaking eye contact with me. When the Native man disappeared into the opening, David took a few steps towards me. I cocked my eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

"Have you thought about an answer to that question?" He asked, nonchalantly sitting down next to me.

I nodded my head and turned to face him. "Of course I have," I said, crossing my legs.

"And?" He urged, a smile playing on his lips.

I leaned in closer to him. "How far do ya want me to go?"

His eyes flicked down to my lips, a full blown smile forming. He laughed, leaning in a little closer and I felt the butterflies in my stomach return.

But, he said nothing, only chuckled, then suddenly got up and headed towards the cave entrance.

I took a shuddered breath and turned to glare at him, but he had all ready disappeared. Just when I thought I'd get it him back from earlier, he turned it around on me. Sly bastard.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
